Solid tires are used in a wide variety of contexts, such as on vehicles used for industrial applications and non-highway service equipment. Solid tires can overheat for a number of reasons. For example, a solid tire may overheat due to excessive speeds of the tire, overload on the solid tire, environmental factors, or a combination of these. Overheating in a solid tire can lead to undesirable thermal degradation of the tire and, in some instances, service interruptions. This thermal degradation can be prevented by timely intervention (e.g., reduced speed, reduced load, etc.) before the solid tire reaches a threshold temperature or is operated at an elevated temperature for too long.